1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a compact respirator system which may be used either connected to stationary outlets of breathing gas or connected as a portable unit to a tube of breathing gas so as to be able to be moved along with a patient lying on a stretcher or a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of respirator systems are known and have been in use for many years. However, these known systems have certain disadvantages, such as requiring comparatively large space and thus being unwieldy when being moved. Furthermore, the patient-triggered devices included in some of them, i.e. devices for quickly supplying breathing gas from the respirator to the patient when the patient shows indications of beginning to breath spontaneously, either require too large triggering volume or else they require too high negative pressure in order to give the patient breathing assistance sufficiently rapidly. Hence, the known patient-triggered devices have too great delays.